Fantasy Land
by Luvydove
Summary: After Sora's Mom dies, she comes running out of the hospital, causing Yamato and her to get sucked up into the ground. Waring: Sorato, little bit of Takari and Michi
1. Prolouge

Authors note: Hey! i hope this story turns out good. I have, like, TONS of ideas for a story, but i have no idea how to write it. ^_^; Ya know what I mean? Sorta? Well, any ways...Oh! and I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! If I did, I would've made some of the digimon more kawaii looking. heh heh -_-; nevermind. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Note #2: This story is a SORATO! It also has Takari and some Michi in it. Also, it has a lot of fairy tales and fantasy stuff combined together. Sorta like Shrek, but the story is going to be so much differenter (heehee I like that word, "differenter" ^.^;)  
  
Note #3: I like writing notes! anyways,  
"......."=talking  
::.......::=thinking  
.....=onamonopoia (spelled something like that. you'll see what I mean)  
  
Note #4: *everyone groans* this will be my last! promise! The DD are 3 more years older than the season 02. ok I'm done.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Fantasy Land  
Prolouge  
  
pittter pat pitter pat Takenochi Sora ran out of the hospital, into the pouring rain.  
  
"Sora! Wait up!!" Yelled Mimi "Please stop! SORA!!" Sora stopped running and turned her tear streaked face towards Mimi. Her eyes narrowed as more tears came out.  
  
"What do you want?" She said, coldly. She looked over Mimi's Head (AN: uh...yeah...) and saw the rest of the DD running after her.  
  
"Sora! You can't just run off like that! You could've gotten hurt!" Cried Hikari, as she hugged Sora. The rest of the DD nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what? I don't care anymore!" Sora started to sob "Didn't you guys just see? M-my mom just died in that frickin hospital! Yeah, that one right there!" she pointed to the hospital, then collapsed on the ground, crying uncontrollably (sp?).  
  
"Oh, Sora, people have to die sometime!" Taichi said. Yamato gave him a wierd look. ::That was NOT a good thing to say...:: He thought.  
  
"Yeah, I know, b-but why does she have to die NOW?!?! Why?" Sora started to cry even harder.  
  
"We tried to keep her alive," Jyou explained, "but it was pratically impossible. We are very sorry, Sora. We really tried." On hearing that, Sora cried even harder.  
  
"Come on guys, This is not helping! we have to get into shelter, right now! It's Pouring here, and I think that Sora needs some time for herself." Yamato stated plainly.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Said Taichi, while nodding.   
  
"C'mon, Sora! Lets' go." hikari and Mimi helped her up and supported her, so she wouldn't fall from crying so hard again. As the team walked towards the hospital, The rain suddenly stopped.  
  
"Look! The sky! It's turning...green?!" Takaru said, obviously amazed.  
  
"Huh?" "What?" "Wierd!" were all heard from the group. They were all busy looking at the sky, no one noticed the ground starting to open, and it was right underneath Sora. No one, that is, except for Yamato.  
  
"Sora!!! Look out!! Under you!" He yelled, diving towards her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! Help! Help!" She screamed, grabbing hold of Yamato's hand. Strong wind started to pick up, blowing the DD away from the hole  
  
"OMG! Sora! Yamato!" Mimi screamed. Hikari held on tight to Takeru. The group of DigiDestened watched in horror as Yamato and Sora was swallowed into the ground.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Author's note: EEEEKKK!!! What happened to Yamato and Sora?!? don't worry, they didn't die. They're the main characters! And you will see the rest of the Digidestened again. Sorry that was too short, but, ya have to live with it. I' get bored of writing easily. ^_^; Till next time!  
.::Luvydove::. 


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I DON'T own digimon  
  
Author's Note: Alright I'm back with the first real chapter of this story!  
The Digidestained are 3 years older then season 02. Oh, and in the story, The Digidestains don't have digivices anymore. Why? I dunno...they got stolen, or evaporated, or something...  
  
Note #2: This story will probably be long, because I have so many ideas for this! ^0^ so happy, so happy! ^_^  
  
"ne hao"=Talking  
::hello::=Thinking  
hi=onamonopoia....-_-  
  
Please R&R  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Last time...  
"OMG! Sora! Yamato!" Mimi screamed. Hikari held on tight to Takeru. The group of DigiDestened watched in horror as Yamato and Sora was swallowed into the ground.  
  
This time...  
  
.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.  
  
The hole closed up and the sky turned back to blue.  
  
"Oh....My....God! They can't be dead! NO! Sora! Yamato!" Mimi started to sob as she ran over to where Sora and Matt where. Kari's tears streamed down her face. She hugged Takeru, who was shaking. She knew that he would be upset at losing his only brother.  
  
"He...she...c-can't ba gone! No! I don't believe it! NONONONO!" Tai shook his head violently. Then he sat down, thinking (AN:*gasp* He's thinking! *applause* ^_^) ::They can't be dead! They're too young!::  
  
Joe was with Izzy, trying to figure out how that was possible. (of course they were sad, you weirdo!)  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned red.  
  
"Oh, no! not again!" Mimi gasped and hightailed back to where Tai was. The sky started to turn colors. Blue, red, yellow, orange, green, faster and faster. Then, when it was changing so fast that the colors mixed together, it stopped. The sky turned back to blue.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird..." Takeru said. They all looked around.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Kari asked to no one in particular. Izzy shrugged and turned off his computer.  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" Joe said, pointing at Mimi, who had her arms around Taichi's neck.  
  
"Huh? EEEEE!" Mimi shrieked and they both jumped away from each other, blushing.  
  
"Erm...uh...Mimi wanted me to give her a piggy back ride?" Stuttered Taichi.  
  
"What? No I didn't! Taichi, you jerk!" Mimi said, slapping him on the arm  
  
"OOooOO! Taichi and Mimi, sitting in a tree..." Takeru, Kari, Izzy, and Jyou sang as they ran off.  
  
"Get back here!!" Taichi and Mimi shouted, chasing after them.  
  
.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.  
  
"Oooohhh...My head..." Sora moaned as she stood up. ::I wonder where I am?:: Touching her head, she observed the surrondings. "Oh...my...!" She gasped, because what she saw was the most beautiful place she ever saw! The grass was a dark-and light-shade of green, the sky was clear blue, with fluffy clouds. And there were no buildings, what-so-ever. Just hills and hills of colorful flowers and-  
  
"ARGHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?" Sora's thoughts were inturrupted by a voice that sounded really familier. ::Huh? That sounded like Yamato!:: She heard that voice again, yelling something like "let me go ya freaks!" ::Oh my god! Yamato's in trouble!:: Sora quietly ran after the voice. As she got closer, she heard a few other voices, which were high and sqeaky, and saw a tall blond surronded by, what looked like, flying gnomes (AN: hehe sounds kinda funny to me ^-^)  
  
"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME." The blond was just about to stomp on one of the flying gnomes when Sora ran down to them, calling, "YAMATO! STOP!" Yama foot froze in midair as he turned his head.  
  
"Sora?!" He asked, forgetting about the gnomes for a second.  
  
"Attack!!!" a voice, very sqeaky and high, commanded.  
  
"GAH! RUN SORA, RUN!" Yamato grabbed Sora's hand and running away from them. Small arrows (from the gnomes) followed them as they ran.  
  
"*huff huff* They were kinda *puff* cute looking!" Sora joked, now jogging behind Yama.  
  
"Yeah, right! Especially if they had weapons to tear your eyes out!" Yamato said over his shoulder. After a while of half jogging, half running, Matt stopped and said, "I think we can stop now. There aren't anymore arrows flying at us." The two teens slowed down to a walk.  
  
"Yama?" Sora asked, "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like the digital world,there's no digimon here, or the real world..." Yamato replied. Suddenly, Yamato turned around and asked her, "Takeru! And the others! Where are they?"  
  
Sora gasped. "Oh my gosh! Do you think that there here, too?" (AN: heh, they obviously forgot what happened...)  
  
"Uh...Ahem..." A new voice appeared. They turned and saw a Dragon that had a horn in the middle of his forehead and hooves, instead of claws (or whatever dragons have), like a unicorn.  
  
"EEEE!" Yamato shrieked and grabbed Sora. "He's gonna kill us! RUN!" (AN: whoops, a little OOC ^.^; ahh well, too lazy to change it.) The Dragon chased after them. "Oh! Please wait! I have something important to tell you!" It said  
  
"Wait! Yamato! Stop!!!" Sora shouted, and put all her weight on her feet (AN: does that make sense to you guys?) She was still holding onto his hand, so she stopped him from running. He turned to face her.  
  
"Sora, are you crazy? If those little gnome things could've killed me, imagine what this huge thing could do!" Right after he said that, he looked confused. The dragon wasn't behind them anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Uh...nothing..." Yamato answered, still confused (still facing Sora). Then he looked at her. "What's so funny?" He asked, turning back around (not facing Sora). As soon as he turned around, he regretted it. For face to face with him was the dragon, with tears in his eyes. He yelped and fell backwards. Sora giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to scare you like that. It's just that Emperess Latera wanted to see you." the dragon sniffed. Matt was amazed. "Y-you can talk?" Sora laughed "Matt, he was TRYING to talk to us BEFORE you ran away!" "Ohh" was the reply. Sora turned her attention to the dragon (who was still teary).  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. A giant tear rolled down the dragon's cheek.  
  
"Yamato said that I would kill. I won't!" It insisted. "I was sent here by Emperess Latera!"  
  
"Wow, talk about being sensitive..." Matt whispered to Sora. Sora gave him a 'shut-up' look and then went back to making the dragon feel better.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, he doesn't mean it, now, stop crying!" Sora said, now mouthing "say sorry" to Yamato.  
  
I'm sorry, erm, dragon." Yamato apologized. The Dragon instantly stopped crying.  
  
"Oh! It's okay. My name is Hemmer, and welcome to Rainbow palace." Hemmer said, doing what looked like a bow.  
  
"Rainbow palace? What kind of name is-" Matt started to say, but Sora put her hand on his mouth, fearing Hemmer might be offended by that comment and start to cry again.  
  
"I have a question. How did you know our names?" Sora asked. Hemmer chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Emperess Latera told me! And plus, you guys were shouting each other's names."  
  
"Um, but wait! How does this Emperess know ou-" Matt started.  
  
"Well," Hemmer said "She'll tell you that when we get there. We're wasting time! Climb on to my back and then we will go to Emperess Latera's place." He crouched down so that Sora and Yamato can get on. Yamato sat in the front, while Sora sat behind her.  
  
"All ready?" Hemmer said.  
  
"Yup, we're ready!" They both said.  
  
"Oh, and I have to warn you. I run at an incredible high speed, so Sora, you might want to grab on to Yamato." Hemmer said, no noticing two blushing faces.  
  
"Um, that's alright." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hemmer questioned. She nodded. "Okay then, let's go!"  
He took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Sora shut her eyes and threw her arms around Yamato. Yamato's face turned pink at this, but Sora held on (AN:well, she didn't want to fall off!). After what seemed like an hour, Hemmer finally landed and announced,  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Emperess Latera's Kingdom!"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Woo hoo! Another chapter done. Now, the questions. What was the light in the beginning of the story? What will happen when Sora and Yamato meet Emperess Latera? What about Hemmer? I dunno, what about him? (heh heh) You'll find out in the 2nd chapter!! Till next time, Ja ne! ^_~  
.::Luvydove::. 


End file.
